405:The Donna Adventures of Ho Ho Holiday Special
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna and friends are at Thornhill Lodge for a holiday spectacular, but they are trapped by a mysterious villain who wants them to stay for Christmas
1. The Holidays Are Here

Donna Solo was baking some Christmas Cookies with Baby Groot while Rocket was shooting lasers at junk mails, "Rocket" Donna shouted in anger, "You wanna get coal in your stocking again?"

"No Donna." Rocket groaned,

Meanwhile, Lea was going through the mail when she comes across a letter for her,

"Dear Donalie Solo

You have been invited to a Holiday spectacular tomorrow at The Thornhill Lodge at 4pm.

There will be karaoke, free food, live entertainment by One Direction and games.

Do not be late and bring a present for me.

Sincerely, your head of the holiday spectacular

Donna recalled buying assorted stuff last June incase someone she knew is having a birthday or Christmas. She went to the attic and got out, a throw pillow with a snowman on it. She figured it could be the perfect gift for the guest of honor. As she got out, she remembered that she needed to give her friends something for Christmas

She realized that she bought 2 rolls of rolled up sugar cookie dough, so she decided to make another batch for her friends.

The next day, she wore a beautiful black and white dress and shoes, Rocket was dressed as an elf so he can come along for protection. When they got there, they saw her school friends. She saw Ezra, Luis, Myra and Emma playing Pin the hat on the elf. Emma was blindfolded and was aiming for the elf, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer were cuddling with puppies dressed as reindeers, Sakura, Caleb, Michael, and Julian riding an indoor roller coaster, Frank, Lily, Noah, and Julian eating Christmas treats, Stacy and Lucas were singing karaoke and Sydney, Nishan, Payton, and Ava playing with snowballs.

Emma removes her blindfold and sees Donna, "Hey everyone, Donna is here!"

"I baked cookies for everyone." Donna shouted.

One by one, they took a cookies and were amazed by how she made them herself.

 _Holidays are better with your friends._

 _It's so great to be here with each other._

 _Let's all hope this party never ends!_

 _The holidays, the holidays, the holidays, the holidays are here._

 _The holidays, the holidays, the holidays, the holidays are here._

 _We're at the trampolodeon,_

 _cookie dough-deon,_

 _guy-named-Moe-deon,_

 _mistletoe-deon,_

 _winter snow-deon,_

 _lights-a-glow-eon,_

 _bubble-blow-eon, h_

 _o-ho-ho-eon,_

 _ho-ho-ho-eon party!" sang Stacy and Lucas backed up on beatboxing._

 _"Go Stacy and Lucas." Donna shouted as she_ blows a kiss to Michael, who was holding an ice cream sandwich.

 _"Hey. You know," Michael replied, "this time of year really makes me think of friendship and family,_ _and a cookie sandwich filled with ice cream and cotton candy._

" _No thanks." Aiden replied, "My body's a temple."_

 _"Hey, Syd." Payton said coming down "Great party. Whose running this anyway?"_

 _"Why?" Payton asked, "And wouldn't they ask the hotel manager for permission,_

 _"Isn't this great, Luis?" Myra asked, "I love seeing all my school friends."_

 _"Me too". Luis dreamily answered, "Especially Emma. You can never see enough Emma. And every time you do see Emma, it just makes you wanna see Emma even more._

 _"Hey, guys." Emma greeted, "Did you see the virtual sleigh simulator? This party has got everything."_

 _"It doesn't have eggnog." Lily said "I mean, what kind of holiday party doesn't have eggnog?"_

 _She takes a sip of her cocoa with marshmallows in it._

"Anyone who wants a ride to the indoor ice skating rink, say "happy holidays"!" Michael shouted.

"Happy holidays!" Everyone but Emma, Donna, Rocket and Groot shouted as they _hope onto the cart, ready to go to the rink._

 _Little did they know is that a mysterious figure was watching them,_ "Happy holidays?" said the figure in an incredibly deep voice, "More like "trappy holidays". 'Cause you're all gonna be trapped in here with me! HAHAHAHAH!"

Back in the lobby, Donna found a home game version of the game show, "Guess the gift". Emma recalls watching those episodes. She'd even watched the charity Christmas specials. Her favorite was the one where The members of Pentatonix guest star, "And remember where they sang Jingle Bell Rock in the end?" Donna asked, "They have talent.

"So Kiddo" Rocket said, "Could we Harmonize and make it look like a real game show?"

"Sure" Donna answered, "And Let's summon a few friends. Just as long as their aware of our secret and if their not in the middle of their shower."

"Come on" Rocket replied, "Bothering people while they shower is fun!"

"I am Groot!(No it's not Rocket.)" Groot said.

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic!" Donna said as she turned the room into a game show.

She summoned Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. "Hey Hey Donna, how's your Christmas?" Marco asked.

"It's fine" Donna answered, "And don't worry about your folks, time stands still in these parts."

"Hooray!" Star shouted, "I wonder what prizes will we get."

"It's a gameshow Star!" Marco said.

"Now It's time to play, "GUESS THE GIFT" with your host, "DONNA SOLO" Rocket announced as Donna went up onstage.

She told them they have to guess the gift in a box, along the way they'll see clues on the screen to figure out what it is, "I am Groot(I also love this bow tie)" Groot commented.

Emma showed the first box while the 3 clues were onscreen. Star only had 30 seconds to guess.

1\. It goes up and down.

2\. You play with it outside.

3\. It is used for gymnastics.

"It's a trampoline!" Star shouted.

"You guessed it." Donna replied as Emma and Groot unwrapped it, "Now it's your turn Marco"

Emma and Groot showed another present and the clues came up.

"That's a popcorn maker."

1\. It's warm and toasty.

has patterns.

can fill up things.

"It's a popcorn maker!" shouted Marco.

"Nope" Donna answered as Emma and Groot remove the wrapping, revealing a lame gift, "It's rolled up socks in the shape of a popcorn maker."

Then Emma and Groot showed another present and the clues came up.

1\. It has patters.

2\. It comes in white.

3\. Their fresh day and night.

"It's a pair of pajamas" Star shouted.

"Nope" Donna said as Emma and Groot removed the wrapping revealing to be paper towel rolls.

Then it was Marco's turn again. Emma and Groot showed another present and the clues came up.

1\. You have it in the kitchen.

2\. It gets hot.

3\. Let's get brewing.

"That's a coffee machine" Marco guessed.

"You get it." Donna shouted as Emma and Groot revealed the gift, "Now it was time for the tiebreaker."

"2 Tohomiko 360 degree Laptops." Star guessed.

"That's it." Donna shouted as Emma and Groot revealed the laptops.

Star decided to give the other one to Marco since their friends. Donna was happy cause she was showing the true meaning of Christmas, giving to others, "See you next time on "GUESS THE GIFT"" shouted Rocket as Donna sent Star and Marco home.

"I am Groot(I still have the bow tie)" Groot said as he noticed.

Emma and Donna decided to catch up with the others in the ice rink. As they got there the speakers went out of control, "I'm glad your enjoying your stay at the Thornhill Lodge" said the voice, "I set out a bunch of 'activities' for you to enjoy and the prize is, you'll be trap here and you'll miss your Christmas."

Everyone looked at each other in horror.


	2. Every snowflake is unique

Ezra, Luis, Myra and Emma, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer Sakura, Caleb, Michael, and Julian Frank, Lily, Noah, and Julian Stacy and Lucas were singing karaoke and Sydney, Nishan, Payton, and Ava playing with snowballs.

"So there are 6 notes and only 24 of us." Rocket suggested, "So I organized all of us into groups of 4."

Michael, Rocket, Emma and Donna-Nutcracker

Frank, Lily, Noah, and Julian- Gingerbread man.

Ezra, Luis, Myra-Egg Nog

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer- Candy cane.

Sakura, Caleb, Stacy, and Lucas- Snowman.

Sydney, Payton, Nishan, and Ava- Christmas tree.

Michael, Rocket, Emma, and Donna rushed to the Nutcracker room. They saw that the room is filled with walnuts. Suddenly, the door shuts behind, "Now all you have to do find the right nut that contains the key."

On the table were 4 nutcrackers and they started cracking. Behind them Groot ate a few walnuts, "I Am Groot(These are delicious.)" he whispered.

Groot grabbed a few nuts, tossed them onto the wall and looked for the key. He found something that looked like a key. He jumped on Donna's neck and showed her the key, "Good job Groot." she whispered.

"I found the key guys." Donna lied as she opened the door with it.

"Groot found it didn't he?" Rocket asked.

"I Am Groot(I did)" Groot whispered.

"I didn't want to blow cover," Donna whispered to them.

By her foot she saw a clue on the floor, it was a note that says, "I hate Koh" they knew it had to be someone that holds a grudge against her.

"You coming girls?" Michael asked.

"Coming, Michael." Both girls shouted.

In the ballroom, they heard the music. Suddenly, they saw Spongebob, Squidward, and Sany dressed as snowflakes, "Every snowflake is unique" Spongebob sang.

"Made of ice and so pretty" Sandy sang.

"They live on clouds or mountain peaks" Squidward sang.

"Or they fall from an apple tree" Patrick sang as he came in dressed as an apple.

"Snowflakes, snowflakes" everyone sang as Squidward started to notice Patrick's costume.

"Patrick," Squidward frowned, "What are you wearing?"

"A snowflake costume?" Patrick answered.

"That's not a snowflake, that's an apple." Sandy corrected.

Donna started to giggle while Patrick went back to change. Then they tried it again, "Every snowflake is unique" Spongebob sang.

"Made of ice and so pretty" Sandy sang.

"They life on clouds or mountain peaks" Squidward sang.

"Or they fall from an apple tree" Patrick sang as he came in dressed as a ballerina.

Rocket, Emma, Michael, and Groot started to laugh as well. "I Am Groot(This is hilarious.)" Groot whispered.

"That's a ballerina tutu." Spongebob corrected.

"Oops," Patrick said as he ran to change.

"One more time" Squidward groaned.

"Every snowflake is unique" Spongebob sang.

"Made of ice and so pretty" Sandy sang.

"They live on clouds or mountain peaks" Squidward sang.

"Or they fall from an apple tree" Patrick sang as he came in dressed as a clown.

"THAT'S IT!" Squidward shouted, "We're snowflakes and your not!"

"Are you being a SCROOGE Squidward?" Donna asked.

"Donna!" Spongebob shouted, "Happy Holidays!"

"Happy Holidays to you too." Donna replied, "I see you're doing a snowflake song."

Sandy explained that they were practicing for a fundraiser for Bikini Bottom and has bought mermaid magic from Queen Aquata to make Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick breath in the air. Donna was amazed by this.

After introducing them to her friends, Donna suggested that they should do a different Christmas song, "Let It Snow" that way Patrick would wear the right costume. "What costume should I wear?" Patrick asked.

"Christmas carolers," Emma suggested.

"Calendars?" Patrick asked.

"No" Donna corrected, "Carolers"

Patrick nodded and they left to get changed. "Boy, that clown is incredibly stupid," Michael said.


End file.
